Blossomfall/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Blossomkit |apprentice=Blossompaw |warrior=Blossomfall |queen=Blossomfall |mother=Millie |father=Graystripe |brother=Bumblestripe |sister=Briarlight |half-sister=Feathertail |half-brother=Stormfur |mate=Thornclaw |sons=Stemleaf, Shellfur |daughters=Eaglewing, Plumstone |mentor=Hazeltail |dark forest mentors= Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, Ivypool |app=Hollytuft |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Blossomfall is a long and thick-furred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches. Blossomfall is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Blossomkit ''' to Millie and Graystripe along with her siblings; Briarkit and Bumblekit, and is a half-sister to Feathertail and Stormfur. She became apprenticed as '''Blossompaw, under the mentorship of Hazeltail. When a beech tree crushed Briarpaw's spine, Blossompaw was visibly jealous of the attention Briarpaw received from their mother. Even when she became a warrior named Blossomfall, she felt particularly neglected by her mother, and the dark thoughts she had on the matter led her to train in the Dark Forest. There, she was trained by Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and eventually Ivypool. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Blossomfall was convinced by Ivypool that their loyalty should stay with the Clans. Blossomfall, feeling horrible, fought for ThunderClan and was eventually forgiven by the rest of the Clans for training in the Dark Forest. Later on, she mentored Hollytuft and gave birth to Thornclaw's kits, Stemleaf, Plumstone, Eaglewing and Shellfur. Soon afterwards, Briarlight died due to sickness and Blossomfall grieved for her along with her parents and Bumblestripe. History ''Power of Three :Blossomkit is born to Graystripe and Millie, along with Briarkit and Bumblekit. Daisy cares for Blossomkit and Bumblekit after Millie and Briairkit fall ill to greencough. Omen of the Stars :Blossompaw is now an apprentice, Hazeltail being her mentor. During her final assessment, Blossompaw is paired to hunt with Ivypaw, and passes, along with her siblings. She and her family worry over Briarpaw, after a tree falls and cripples her. She eventually has her warrior ceremony and is named Blossomfall. Millie becomes absorbed with Briarlight, and gives her other two kits less attention, ultimately seeming to not care for them as much. Blossomfall feels neglected by her mother and her jealousy grows, leading her into the clutches of the Dark Forest, where she begins training and receives attention. She later confesses this to Ivypool when they get lost in the tunnels, and states she feels guilty and deserves the Dark Forest. During The Great Battle, Ivypool convinces Blossomfall and the other trainees to turn against the Place of No Stars and fight for the Clans. A Vision of Shadows :Blossomfall has become mates with Thornclaw and they have four kits, Eaglekit, Shellkit, Stemkit, and Plumkit. As Briarlight is dying, Blossomfall and the rest of her kin are with her. During her vigil, Blossomfall says she hopes her kits will inherit some of their aunts optimism and determination. Her kits are later made into apprentices and Blossomfall returns to her warrior duties. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Blossomfall keeps an eye on the water levels as the lake floods with the constant rain. She falls into the water, nearly drowning, but is saved by Bramblestar. She fights against the kittypets that antagonize ShadowClan, and later, against the badgers. ''Novellas'' :In ''Hollyleaf's Story, Blossomfall and Ivypool are trapped in the tunnels, and are found by Hollyleaf, who leads them to safety. :In 'Dovewing's Silence, Blossomfall and the rest of her Clanmates who formally trained in the Dark Forest struggle to prove their loyalty to the their suspicious Clan, and swear a new oath of loyalty. Dovewing later catches Blossomfall sneaking out of camp alone, and she reveals she is looking for catmint for their ill Clanmates. The two warriors return to camp, and Dovewing apologizes for doubting her. Molepaw and Cherrypaw deliberately send Blossomfall the patrol consisting of the former trainees into the danger of a trapped fox. After they kill it, the two apprentices apologize, and Bramblestar praises the patrol and the Clan shows them forgiveness and gratitude. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |''See more...}} External links * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages